Clumsy
by Animegirl1129
Summary: Nick is trying to teach Greg how to skate. All is not going well with it. NickGreg. Enjoy!


Clumsy

**_I wrote this a while back actually. When my friend talked me into going skating. Which I can apparently not do. Seriosuly, I fail entirely. Anyway, CSI isn't mine. Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Let go of me and die." Greg threatened, fists clenched tightly against Nick's black t-shirt. "I swear." His feet had slid out from under him several times in his attempts to stand so far, on the carpeted floor, no less, and he now stood, holding onto his lover for dear life.

Nick's strong hands rested on his shoulders, keeping him upright. "Hey, this was your idea, Sherlock."

Rolling his eyes, the younger man nodded. "I know, but you were supposed to be the smart one and talk me out of it!"

The Texan laughed, moving backwards on his speed-skates, pulling Greg along slowly. "Don't worry. I'll help you."

"Lindsay has gone around like twelve times in the time it took me to stand up." He noted, watching the teenager circle the rink. They'd offered to take her for Catherine, who'd gotten stuck on a last minute case.

Nick carefully helped his lover onto the rink, releasing his grip when Greg had hold of the concrete barrier. "You okay here?"

Greg pulled himself forward, his right hand gripping the wall so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. "Think so."

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna catch Lindsay." Nick took off into the crowd of skaters, quickly locating the blonde teenager. Greg watched the Texan circle around again, the two of them stopping beside him.

"If you two are planning what I think you're planning…"

"When Mom taught me how to swim, she threw me in 11 feet of water and yelled 'swim'. When she taught me how to ride a bike, she had Warrick push me down a hill. Pedal or fall, that's the way to do it." Lindsay informed the ex-lab rat. "We are applying this concept now."

"I'm thrilled…. Really, ignore the walls bleeding sarcasm." He didn't bother struggling as they both took hold of an arm, pulling him forward. Amazingly, he did not fall flat on his ass until he actually hit the hardwood floor. He very nearly took both of them down, too. "Ow…"

Lindsay was trying not to laugh, as Nick pulled him to his feet. "C'mon, we'll get it."

He scoffed. "Maybe. If you plan to stay here for the next century." Greg braced himself against Nick again, trying to find his center of gravity.

"Lindsay!" A few voices from near the entrance to the rink called, and the teenager whirled around to see her friends. Greg fell again with her abrupt movement, this time landing on one of Nick's skates. "…Ouch."

The group skated over to join them, as the Texan hauled Greg to his feet once more.

"Nick, Greg, these are my friends from school, Haley, Kate, Michael, Adam, and Ben. Um, yeah, guys, meet Nick and Greg." She introduced everyone quickly, watching with amusement as Greg tried to remain standing long enough to be aware of what was happening.

"Go on, Linds." Greg insisted. "You have fun."

"Yeah, I'm gonna get him back on the carpet for a while. Before he kills himself." Nick steered the other man away, the graciously held laughter waiting until they were out of earshot. "Okay, then. Why don't you try skating on the carpet, it's a little easier to get traction that way."

Greg nodded. "Traction. Sounds good." Never the less, he still gripped the concrete wall until his knuckles were white as he moved. And, when he came to the first entrance where the wall disappeared he promptly fell again. "Who ever invented this sport is surely a masochist."

Lindsay snorted at the comment as she went flying by, stopping long enough to help him back to his feet before speeding off after Adam.

Nick was evidently also amused by his lack of skating skills. "I will have you out there by the time we leave." He promised, as another upbeat song started to play.

"I don't think they're open that late." He managed to get passed the next entrance without further injuring himself. That was progress. Until he tripped on a bump in the carpeting. Nick pulled him up again.

Greg fell a grand total of eighteen more times before Nick deemed him competent to try the hardwood again. After a handful of more falls, and several more bruises, he could effectively stay upright, as long as he was holding on to Nick. Just in time for the couple skate. Lindsay and her friends divided up, leaving her with Adam, which had obviously been her attention all along.

"Think you're up for it?" Nick asked, reaching for Greg's hand again as everyone started to pair off. Greg squeezed tighter and laughed at the irony of the song that played.

"Someone is not on my side tonight." He glared at the DJ, as Fergie's hit new song 'Clumsy' blared from the speakers at a rather obnoxious volume. "It's just not fair."

The Texan seemed to be enjoying himself, though. "You probably inspired it, Greggo."

However, to everyone's amazement, Greg was still standing as the song reached its conclusion. Lindsay and her friends clapped from the sidelines the next time they went past. They were also offering water bottles, which the two CSI's were more than glad to take a break for.

"You did it!" Lindsay smiled, high-fiving Greg as he actually managed to brake once he got to their seats. "I'm impressed."

Greg was grinning, too. "Yeah, thanks. Just remind me ever to go mountain climbing with you. Your philosophy there is probably 'jump'." He sipped at his drink as Nick slid into the booth beside him.

"We'll need to go soon, Linds. Greggo and I have to work at ten." The cowboy informed her.

The younger CSI snorted. "I'm going to be a black and blue bruise by then. I've fallen on my ass more times than I want to count."

Nick ruffled his hair, leaning in close. "Well, one would think you should be kind of used to that feeling by now, isn't that right, lover?"

Greg smacked him, a smile on his face. "Oh, shut up."


End file.
